iGears
by GracefulAssassin
Summary: My first fanfic no flames please. This is an iCarly version of Gears of War its best if you already played it to understand it better.


Act 1: 14 years after E-Day

Freddie Benson was there in his cell like any other day for the past 4 years in Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. He was sitting in his bed in the dark while watching a few Wretches drool and gnash there teeth over the little bars over head. It was silent until he heard gun shots scaring the Wretches away and then heard a quite familiar voice from across the door.

"Jack, rip that door" he said.

Freddie watched as flames came across the door only to be opened by his life long friend Gibby.

"What are you doing here?" he asked while standing up.

"Getting you out. Here, put this on you'll need it. " Gibby said as he threw a bag on the floor which seemed to be carrying some armor.

Freddie opeed the bag and started to put it on then said

"You could get into alot of trouble for doin' this"

"Not anymore..Things have changed...We better go."

"What about all the other prisoners? We can't just leave them here"

"There gone. Hoffman pardoned everybody"

"Is that right."

"Welcome back to the army, soldier" Gibby said with a smirk on his face while giving him a hammerburst, a Locust stationary weapon.

"..Shit.." Freddie gave a quick smile as they walked to the hallway.

They walked until they got into the hallway then Gibby stopped. "We've got 2 options, we can go back the way I came through the guards quarters,it takes time but its safe. Or we can go through the prison blocks and get right into the fight. Your choice." Freddie thought for a moment then said " Lets take the prison blocks..I'm ready to kick some ass" he said with a smile. "Hell yeah! Lets do it!" Gibby replied a bit enthusiastically

While walking a little bit Gibby put two fingers on his communicator to reach the King Raven.

"Six-Four, this is Delta-Two were on route. over." Gibby said getting an immediate response from a King Raven pilot. "Copy that, we are beginning our route, over."

After waiting at least 8 seconds they got a response from the pilot once again," Six-Four in position, Fox-1, Fox-1." The chopper flew overhead the enormous room, shooting in the giant building causing glass to break hitting the 2 soldiers.

"Hey!" Freddie said while he and Gibby covered there heads from the falling glass to avoid possible put his fingers to the communicator again, this time yelling angrily. "Six-Four this is Delta-Two, hold your fire we are inside the prison, over!"

"Roger that, holding fire. Advise you relocate ASAP."

Gibby turned to face Freddie and said "Man, if Command knew I were here to get you, I'd be in some deep shit. C'mon lets go." he said while walking toward the door, Freddie following behind him. They walked toward a door leading to another area of the prison. Freddie kicked it open revealing two corpses hanging from the ceiling.

"Nice"

"Man, what the hell has been going on in this prison?" Gibby asked with a disgusted look on his face."You don't wanna know.." Freddie replied silently.

They walked out to the bridge when a KR pilot called them"Ground units are taking enemy fire, we have hostiles at all directions!" "Copy that, calling for reinforcements." another pilot responded. "Freddie! The tower!" Gibby yelled as a King Raven that was shooting at Locust on the ground hit a nearby tower causing it to collapse.  
"Take cover!" Gibby commanded as 2 Locust Drones came through the end of the bridge. Freddie took cover as the Locust began to fire. Freddie shot one of them at the legs causing them to drop to its knees unable to get up on its own. The other Locust ran to go help him up but Gibby shot him down. Freddie walked up to the fallen Locust as it looked at him with fear. He raised up his foot and stomped on his head, decapitating it.

"Eat shit and die!" he yelled at the now headless Locust body.  
"Freddie get the grenades" as they passed by some spare Frag Grenades near the end of the bridge. Freddie picked them up as they proceeded forward. They entered the room with the door leading to the courtyard but it was filled with Locust. Freddie and Gibby opened fire easily taking out most of them. There was a room with a Locus in it gunning them when Gibby told Freddie to throw a grenade in there. Freddie followed and did as he was told.

The grenade went off causing the room to explode taking out the Drone in there.

The room was now clear and Gibby said "Good, lets grab some ammo."

It was quiet until a Drone did its infamous war cry symboling that they were about to attack.

They started cutting through the door and Gibby yelled, "Freddie there cutting through the door, take cover! Take cover!"

They took cover as Freddie got ready to throw a grenade. The door swung open as a Group of Locust began to enter and vigorously shoot at anything that moved. Several bullets hit Gibby and he was knocked to the floor. Freddie ran as fast as he could to go help him while shooting at the Locust taking about 2 out as well as taking in some bullets for himself. He got to Gibby and picked him up, now able to stand on his feet and get back into the fight.

As bullets fired everywhere, eventually Freddie and Gibby took them out proceeding to the courtyard. "Enemy Units right there in the courtyard!" a KR pilot said as Freddie and Gibby continued to attack. "Six-One is down I repeat Six-One is down!" a King Raven pilot yelled through the intercom. A chopper fell to the floor, exploding as it hit the ground.

"Next!" Freddie taunted as he shot down a Locust.

"That all you got?" Gibby taunted as well while he shot down a few Locust himself.

"Aborting mission, repeat Aborting mission!" I pilot yelled.

Eventually the battle was over. The chopper was flying over head slowly watching Freddie and Gibby.

"Delta, theres something moving below ground" a pilot informed them

"I see it too" another responded" What are we looking at?"  
"Hell if I know".

"Freddie we gotta Get to the Raven now!" Gibby yelled as the chopper landed.

A spider like Locust came up from the ground as Freddie and Gibby barely made it to the Raven.

They were relieved they made it out.. But little did they know, this was only the beginning..


End file.
